


О вреде и пользе чтения

by omnivores (yolo_jackie)



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2017 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/omnivores
Summary: Асахи ведет себя странно.





	

Все начинается с раскаленной ладони на спине или, может, гораздо раньше.

Асахи вылезает из бассейна и трясет головой, словно сытая, довольная жизнью дворняга. По привычке всегда смотреть на него, которая появилась откуда ни возьмись, Икуя до больного быстро оценивает расстояние между ними. Ни одна капля хлорированной воды с волос Асахи не коснется его кожи, но Икуя все равно подбирается, напряженно сводит плечи, не то боится, не то ждет. Хмурится, заранее готовясь давать отпор, как будто в этом есть какой-то смысл.

Асахи стоит против солнца. Оно высветляет кончики его торчащих волос, и целует его загорелые плечи так, как Икуя никогда не осмелится. Он улыбается чему-то своему, отвечает невпопад на вопрос Макото, который вместе с Хару отправляется в сторону раздевалки. Икуя и сам не услышал, о чем тот спрашивал, но твердо уверен, что ответ был невпопад. Это заметно по тому, как улыбка Асахи становится неловкой, как он касается пальцами правого виска, как и всякий раз, когда не готов выходить к доске или прослушал, где остановилось чтение на уроке литературы. На его лицо невозможно смотреть, поэтому Икуя опускает взгляд ниже, к узким плавкам, невольно представляя себе след от резинки на пояснице, мысленно проводит по нему большим пальцем. Должно быть стыдно, нельзя смотреть так пристально, хоть возле бассейна уже почти никого не осталось, все разошлись после тренировки. Кроме самого Асахи, некому уличить Икую в том, что он смотрит. Хорошо, что этот дурак ничего не замечает.

Улыбка, обращенная в себя, появляется на его лице все чаще: когда он окунается в воду, когда приходит первым во время заплыва, когда открывает коробку с бенто во время обеда и видит там то, что ему особенно нравится. По непонятной причине Икуя ненавидит это его выражение лица и говорит себе — все дело в том, что коты ему по душе больше собак.

Влажный шлепок ладонью приходится как раз на уровне лопаток, стоит Икуе только расслабиться. Рука Асахи все еще мокрая после бассейна, приятно прохладная по сравнению с кожей Икуи, которая высыхает и прогревается под июньским солнцем до того, как он обычно успевает добраться до полотенца, чтобы вытереться. Прохладная — но все равно кажется Икуе обжигающе горячей. Он резко поводит плечами, стряхивая мелкую дрожь и чужое прикосновение, всем телом показывая Асахи, что ему неприятно.

Вода щекоткой, тонкими струйками прокатывается по позвоночнику. Ладонь Асахи почти не задержалась на спине Икуи: теперь остается только жалеть об этом.

— Не кисни! — бросает Асахи, прежде чем скрыться в раздевалке, как и все остальные. Его улыбка не тускнеет, что бы Икуя ни делал. Ему хочется улыбаться в ответ, но Икуя только сердито шипит, глядя ему вслед.

 

Для человека, которого обычно можно читать, как открытую книгу, написанную крупным шрифтом и к тому же иллюстрированную картинками, слишком сложно понять, что у Асахи на уме. Икуя подбирает свое полотенце со скамейки и накидывает его на плечи, затем опускает ниже и с силой трет им спину, словно пытается убрать невидимый след, оставленный Асахи, но Асахи на этом не останавливается.

Притягивает к себе, приобнимая за плечи, касаясь пальцами шеи, то и дело ерошит Икуе волосы, будто разыгрывает из себя прилежного старшего брата. Икуя пинает его под партой во время обеда: от обиженного выражения лица, которое все равно через секунду сменяется веселым, он на мгновение чувствует себя виноватым, но Асахи же сам напросился. Рядом с ним и так кусок в горло не лезет. Икуя каждый день прячет обратно в рюкзак полупустые коробки с обедом, а потом тайком доедает остатки уже дома, у себя в комнате, чтобы мама не задавала вопросов.

— Все же, как нам повезло, — задумчиво тянет спустя несколько дней Асахи и смотрит на Икую, явно ожидая ответа. Помощи ждать неоткуда — Икуя опять все прослушал. Он осторожно осматривается: Хару незаинтересованно жует рыбу и смотрит в окно, даже Кисуми неожиданно притих, развеивая последнюю надежду Икуи на то, что вот сейчас Асахи переключится на что-то другое. Макото мог бы перетянуть внимание на себя, если бы не обедал вместе со своими одноклассниками.

Ничего страшного нет в том, чтобы признаться, что витал в облаках во время разговора, но для Икуи это сродни поражению. Он уже чувствует, как нагреваются кончики ушей. Хорошо, что их не видно за волосами.

— Повезло? — тихо переспрашивает он. Асахи не подводит, сам цепляется за свои слова, Икуе больше и не приходится ничего говорить.

— А то! Ты представь себе тренировку в бейсбольной форме в середине лета.

Икуе кажется, что из всех окружающих звуков ему слышно только смех Асахи.

— Хуже только в хакама, — добавляет Кисуми. — Тяжело, жарко и ужасно воняет.

Асахи демонстративно содрогается и едва не роняет на пол кусочек мяса. Ему было бы хорошо в хакама, думает Икуя и хочет покачать головой, сказать что-то вроде «растяпа», чтобы прозвучало обидно и свысока, но Асахи задевает его колено своим и как будто сам этого не замечает. Как будто это в порядке вещей. Как будто прекрасно знает, о чем Икуя только что подумал.

Икуя отодвигается аккуратно, понемногу, не делая резких движений, и почти готов выдохнуть с облегчением, когда ловит на себе взгляд Асахи. В этом нет ничего нового: любое свое действие, даже самое незаметное, Икуя сопровождает взглядом на Асахи, потому что ему нужно увидеть, нужно отследить реакцию, сохранить ее в памяти, а потом забыть о ней навсегда. Но впервые Асахи смотрит на него сам, непривычно серьезно, пристально, незнакомо. От этого становится не по себе. От этого внутри что-то обрывается.

Он все знает, с ужасом понимает Икуя, а потом хочет отмотать эту мысль назад, чтобы она не появлялась в голове, но для этого уже слишком поздно. Больше всего эта мысль похожа на старый кошмар из детства: вот Икуя плывет по своей дорожке, разноцветные, почти ядовитые флажки над головой сообщают ему, что вскоре придется делать разворот. Икуя пытается, но не находит, от чего оттолкнуться. В конце дорожки нет ничего, кроме обрыва с водопадом, и разноцветные, очень даже ядовитые флажки обнажают уродливые острые зубы и смеются над Икуей, пока он летит в пропасть, наглотавшись ледяной воды. От шума закладывает уши, он нарастает и нарастает, стучит в груди и вытесняет собой все. Обычно Икуя всегда просыпался до того, как разбиться о камни, но в этот раз защитный механизм не срабатывает — он не просыпается. Нет никаких камней, но Асахи продолжает смотреть, а это почти одно и то же.

Икуя прогуливает тренировку, отговорившись плохим самочувствием, а попросту — сбегает. Он все пытается думать о том, как вечером будет объясняться с братом, но мыслями то и дело возвращается к обеду. Если бы не тот взгляд, ему бы и в голову не пришло искать в действиях Асахи какой-то подвох. 

Возвращается стыд, соленый и едкий, которого Икуя не чувствовал уже давно, примерно с тех пор, как перестал врать себе хоть немного. Стыд подступает к горлу, похожий на океанские волны. 

Однажды Асахи потащил их всех к океану. Казалось, вот-вот начнется шторм, тяжелый и необратимый. Захлебнуться можно было, даже не отходя от берега, где их ждал Макото со злыми глазами и сложенными руками на груди. «Да ладно тебе, — смеялся Асахи, он всегда смеялся, — Мы всего-то ноги намочить».

«Всего-то ноги намочить» закончилось тем, что они вымокли с ног до головы, Асахи фыркал и оглушительно чихал, а на следующий день слег с простудой, хотя тот еще идиот, шансы у него были получше, чем у остальных.

Сейчас Икуя в этом едком стыде весь, с ног до головы, как после холодного душа, после высокой волны, которая затягивает на глубину. 

 

Раньше Икуя всегда прятался от того, что его пугало, под одеялом, пытаясь стать как можно меньше и незаметнее, пытаясь почти не дышать. Потом его находил брат, выдергивал из приятной теплой темноты и говорил, что все будет хорошо.

Когда раздается стук в дверь, он сидит на своей идеально заправленной постели с ногами, даже не переодевшись в домашнюю одежду. Стук повторяется — громкий, назойливый и нежеланный, и Икуя опасливо косится на дверь, потом на часы на столе, потом снова на дверь. Брат еще должен быть на тренировке, а мама никогда не стучится перед тем, как войти. За окном светло и солнечно, а стук — это просто стук: атмосфера и близко не напоминает фильм ужасов, в котором нельзя открывать дверь неизвестному, но Икуя все равно не может заставить себя пошевелиться.

— Йо, Икуя! — слышится по ту сторону приглушенное. — Открывай, твоя мама сказала, что ты дома, и впустила меня!

— Могла бы и не впускать, — ворчит Икуя про себя, но слезает с кровати, чтобы открыть, и направляется к двери нарочно медленно, оттягивая момент. Больше всего на свете, конечно, хочется выпрыгнуть в окно, там всего-то второй этаж, но он бы не удивился, если бы Асахи — король дураков, который вдруг оказался чересчур проницательным, — предусмотрел и такую возможность.

Он стоит на пороге, улыбаясь во весь рот, и приглашает себя в комнату сам. У Икуи нет сил препираться, так что он просто отступает, позволяя Асахи войти. Тот осматривается вокруг, а потом без предупреждения шлепается сразу на кровать, словно уже чувствует себя, как дома.

Говорит:

— Я принес тебе молочный хлеб, — и довольно долго копается в рюкзаке, прежде чем достать оттуда довольно помятый хлеб в упаковке.

— Спасибо, — сухо отвечает Икуя и больше ничего не говорит. Наверное, раз Асахи пришел сам, ему есть что сказать. В глаза бросается то, как он смотрит куда угодно, лишь бы не на Икую, и это немного задевает. Заметно и то, как он все время дергает край не заправленной в форменные брюки рубашки, потом проводит ладонями по коленям, не зная, куда бы еще деть руки. Потом снова возвращается к рюкзаку и что-то ищет.

— В общем, вот, — пряча глаза, Асахи протягивает журнал с закладкой. Нужная страница просится в руки, как будто ее открывали так часто, что она сама услужливо демонстрирует заголовок.

— «Если не хватает ласки и тепла», — медленно читает Икуя, наискосок пробегаясь глазами по советам, жертвой которых стал за последние несколько дней. — Это еще что? Всего мне хватает!

— Извини, — быстро тараторит Асахи. — Я взял его в библиотеке вместе с теми книгами. Ты вечно угрюмый, вот я и...

Что он и — Асахи не договаривает, а «те книги» выделяет особенно выразительно, как будто ему стыдно вспоминать о том случае, когда он временно разучился плавать вольным стилем. 

— Решил поставить эксперимент? — подсказывает Икуя. Хочется хорошенько тряхнуть Асахи, так, чтобы зубы щелкнули, чтобы он взглянул наконец на Икую — не на стол, не на стену, не на свои колени. Хочется, чтобы он забрал свой журнал и молочную булочку, которую Икуя все равно не станет есть, и ушел. 

Икуя осторожно закрывает обложку, лишь бы не смять ее в сердцах. Нельзя портить библиотечную собственность, сам-то Асахи едва ли об этом помнит.

— Нет! — Асахи вскакивает, как на иголках. Забавно на него смотреть, вечно взъерошенного, небрежного, нелепого. Когда он приближается к Икуе быстрым шагом, кажется, что комната совсем маленькая и тесная, стоит только протянуть руку, провести пальцами по ряду пуговиц на чужой рубашке, невесомо очертить нагрудный карман, погладить ключицу, оттянув воротник.

Только сейчас Икуя замечает, насколько жарко, оказывается, в его комнате. Не спасает даже кондиционер. Асахи хватает его за плечи — это не похоже ни на одно полуобъятие, ни на один дружеский жест, ни на один дурацкий совет из журнала. Икуя отстраненно отмечает про себя, что ему больно, но боли как таковой почти не чувствует. Пальцы Асахи там, где должны быть. Оставляют отметины там, где должны.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Икуя, склоняя голову, ловя, наконец, прямой взгляд. Глаза Асахи кажутся ошалелыми, на щеках играет румянец, но так сразу и не скажешь — от жары это или нет. 

Асахи жмурится, как будто на солнце, как будто решается на что-то. Икуе одновременно хочется отвести взгляд и подтолкнуть его, но он не делает ни того, ни другого. Выражение лица Асахи ему слишком знакомо: сейчас внутри победит что-то — честность, сожаление, храбрость или еще что.

— Трогаю тебя, — в конце концов говорит Асахи, внимательно всматривается Икуе в лицо. Потом запоздало спрашивает: — Можно?

Икуя с подозрением смотрит на него.

— Потому что так написано в журнале?

Асахи качает головой, еще сильнее впиваясь пальцами в плечи. 

Икуя подается вперед, как и всегда себе представлял, почти утыкается носом Асахи в шею, и тот не отстраняется. От него пахнет хлоркой, немного потом и мылом, жаром с улицы. Он громко, неровно дышит — куда громче, чем гудит кондиционер, чем шумит что-то на улице. Куда громче, чем у Икуи бьется сердце, когда он выдыхает Асахи на ухо:

— Тогда можно.


End file.
